Ori'vod
by Jess Marylin
Summary: Mando girl Skylar and her father Orar are called to Kamino by Jango Fett. At first, the headstrong eleven year old isn't too happy about what she thinks is a boring mission. But when she gets to know the boys, she realizes that this was never about her... One-shot set before Ni Partayli, Copaani Gaan?, and Aliit.


_Star Wars does not belong to me. Just Skylar & Co._

* * *

"_Buir_, what in the _manda_ are we doin' all the way out here? I mean, is Kamino even _on_ the star charts?" Eleven year old Skylar Cordav asked from the copilot's chair of her father's old ship. It was only sixteen standard years old, only a few years older than her and still pretty young as far as ships went, but to a child her age that meant that the thing was ancient. But that wasn't important.

What was important to the girl right then was why her Papa was dragging her out to a boring water world when they could tracking high merchandise in much more exciting places in the Outer Rim. It had been a while since they'd been by planets like Tatooine... _I'd really like to see a podrace again._ The last time she'd seen one was around two years ago. Some boy around her age by the name of Skywalker had beaten aliens much older and much more experienced than him. It had been the best race that she'd ever seen.

Orar chuckled from the pilot's chair beside her, breaking into her thoughts, "I've already told you, _S'ika_. I've been called by the _Mand'alor_. You _know_ that it's our duty as _Mando'ade_ to answer when he calls."

Skylar crossed her arms, in full pout mode with her lips pressed together in a tight line, "I already know that, _Buir_. But _why_ did he call you? I thought that you told me to _never_ accept a job if I'm not given enough intel. You're not setting a good example for me."

Her father laughed, "You sound _just_ like your mama." He ran a hand through his gray hair before offering her a reassuring smile, "As for the intel, I trust Jango with my life. You should too, _ad'ika_."

"How can I trust someone I don't even know, _Buir_?"

"You've met him before, sweetie."

Skylar rolled her eyes, "I was six months old, Papa. I don't remember a _thing_ from my baby days." She cocked her head, "What's Fett like? Is he like you and Vhonte?

_Buir_ shook his head, "Not really. He's real quiet, more of a loner than a team player."

"That doesn't sound like a _Mando'ad_ to me."

"He's got a lot of good reasons to be like that, _S'ika_. And, before you say another thing, those are his secrets, not mine. If you want to know the details, you'll have to ask him. If he'll tell you that is."

"Okay... But _why_ do we have to go to Kamino?"

Her father chuckled under his breath, rolling his eyes at her, "Because this job will pay a lot. Eight years from now, we'll be able to set up a homestead on _Manda'yaim_ and I won't have to go on a hunt again. _Ever_."

"I still don't see why you want to retire. What are you gonna do without a hunt to go on?"

"Farm."

"That's dead boring," she responded, ignoring her father's amused expression as she turned to see the planet looming closer in the forward viewport. "Just like this _osikla_ planet."

Orar just laughed, shaking his head, "_Exactly_ like your mother."

* * *

Skylar had not even spent an hour on Kamino, but she knew one thing for sure. _I do _not_ like these long-necks._ The Kaminoans, or _kaminiise_, as her father had called them, were completely expressionless and, although their voices were almost as musical as the flute hooked to her belt, the things reminded her too much of venomous snakes. There was a coldness to them that just made her skin crawl. And the way that their small heads swayed on their long necks... She surpressed another shiver. Best to keep a cold-stone demeanor herself. Her father had taught her from a very young age to keep her reactions under wraps. If an enemy couldn't read you, then you had the upper hand. And, even though these guys were now her _Buir_'s employers, she found herself watching them carefully, her hand clenching tightly onto her flute.

"This way," their guide, a female by the name of Taun We, said, leading them down a labyrinth of white hallways that all looked the same. _Thank goodness they let us keep our helmets._ Although _Buir_ had removed his _buy'ce_, Sky still had hers firmly in place. She'd set it to record the layout. So far, Tipoca reminded her of a fortress of the worst kind. The kind that looks nice on the outside but is crawling with murderous thugs on the inside.

She kept close to her father as they passed hallway after identical hallway. They'd already met with the Prime Minister, Lama Su. Now, they were on their way to Orun Wa's office to meet with Fett. And she found that she was extremely nervous. Her papa had told her that Jango had specifically ordered the _Cuy'vil Dar_, her father and the other ninety-nine men and women that the _Mand'alor_ had called to this _dar'yaim_, to cut off all ties with their families and come alone. But Sky, even though she'd be going through her _verd'goten_ in only two years, was still just a child and they had no other family that she could stay with.

Taun We stopped beside a closed door, "This is where I leave you." The woman bowed her snake-like neck before turning and striding ever so gracefully away and disappearing around the corner. _Way too much like a snake._

Skylar found herself grabbing her father's hand and holding it as tightly as she could. Orar gave her a reassuring glance as he removed her helmet with his free hand, clipping the bucket to her belt before he leaned down to kiss her temple, "Nothing to be scared of, _verd'ika_."

She nodded, swallowing hard as the door slid open, revealing yet another hateful _kaminii_ that was currently in deep discussion with a tan-skinned and dark-haired man who appeared to be in his late thirties or early forties. _About ten maybe fifteen years younger than _Buir_._ She could tell from the way he held himself that he was most definitely a warrior of the highest degree. _So, this is Jango Fett, the _Mand'alor_._ As the man looked to them, his expression was distant. _Definitely not what I expected._ She'd fully expected some exuberant greetings and a few back-slaps exchanged between the man and her father, like she'd seen when they'd come across others of her people, but Jango just gave them a curt nod as he dismissed the scientist. Something in the Kaminoans eyes told her that the thing wasn't used to being ordered around.

As soon as the long-neck left, Jango's narrowed eyes swept over Skylar before meeting her father's gaze, "I thought I told you to come alone, Orar."

"Sorry, _Mand'alor_." Sky couldn't help but notice that Fett flinced slightly when her father said the title. "I'm the only family that Skylar's got. I'm not leaving my baby behind, Fett."

"What about your sister-in-law? From what I understand, she thinks the galaxy revolves around your daughter."

_That's it! _First Taun We and Lama Su had talked over her to her _Buir_, and now Jango was acting like she wasn't even standing there. "Well, _Su cuy'gar_ to you too, _Mand'alor_. And I'm not staying with that witch 'cause she called us _dar'aliit_."

"Skylar Cordav," her father admonished firmly, eyes stern.

Jango just laughed, "You are your mother's daughter, that's for sure." His expression hardened, "But it's not wise for an _ad'ika_ like you to talk to an elder like that. I'd keep that mouth of yours in check if I were you."

"Yes, sir."

Fett nodded appreciatively, "That's better. I guess I'll let it pass this time, Orar." He turned his gaze back to the girl, "But you are not to interfere with your father's job, do you understand me, Skylar?"

She nodded, "Yes, _Mand'alor_."

There it was again. That slight flinch at the man's rightful title, "Jango will do, kid." He turned his dark brown gaze back to Orar, "You ready to meet your new recruits?"

* * *

**Four weeks later...**

_Four year olds! Little kids! This just isn't right. This is _not_ right._ Judging from her father's expression when they'd first met the boys, Orar thought so too. Jango also hadn't looked too happy either, but he seemed to be almost numb. As if he was already used to it. _I don't see how anyone could get used to something like this. Yeah, I'm just a kid and I don't have as much experience as Jango, but even I know how _wrong_ this is._

Sky had had a month to get used to it, but she still found the idea revolting. Not the children, she thought that they were adorable, but the knowledge that they were being used and treated like little droids by the _kaminiise_. As these thoughts ran through her head, she sat on the sidelines and watched as her father taught a squad that they'd come to call Tor. The little boys were doing their best to follow his instructions and were actually picking up the techniques much faster than what was normal for four year olds. Especially that, technically, they were actually only two year olds. _Babies. Babies being trained to fight to the death._ Jango had cautioned them to avoid getting attached to the 'troopers' as he called them, but that was almost impossible for her and her father. _Buir_ had told Sky just that morning that he was thinking about adopting the one hundred and four boys that he was responsible for. _I think that he should. They need a papa and _Buir_'s the best._

_That, and it would be nice to have a whole bunch of little siblings. Even if they are all boys..._

Her mouth dropped open as one of the boys, the one she'd named Frost, took aim at the practice remotes that were swarming around him and his brothers. He shot his little blaster three times in quick succession and the stun rounds hit three of the remotes dead on, deactivating them.

Her wide brown eyes were still on Frost when the fourth of the group, the one she still hadn't named, gave a out a cry of pain. One of the remotes had zapped him and he was biting his little knuckles to keep from crying. Sky had been shot many times by those _osikla_ things, so she _knew_ that hurt. And she couldn't stop herself from reacting. Her big sister instincts kicked in and she was across the training room floor and wrapping her arms around the little boy in less than five seconds. "It's okay, _vod'ika_," she soothed, trying her best to comfort him. "I know that hurt." The kid just stiffened in her grasp, like he'd never been held before. His squadmates, Frost, Quirk, and Dover, were all staring at her like she'd grown a second head.

So shocked was she by _their_ reaction, that she didn't even notice that the remotes now hung motionless in the air and that her father was _right_ behind her. He knelt down and pulled the little boy from her arms and held him close, "Are you alright, son?"

The boy's eyes were still wide as he looked at Orar uncertainly. Out of the corner of her eye, Skylar noticed that the other three were now clustered together, holding tightly on to each other and looking back and forth between her and her father as if they were expecting some kind of punishment.

"Easy, _ad'ike_," her father said gently as he moved to crouch in front of them, giving them the same reassuring look that he'd given her countless times. But all four boys just stiffened further. Her father shook his head and handed the nameless clone to Sky, "Make sure he's okay, _S'ika_. I'll calm these kiddos down." He was keeping his tone light and gentle for the boys' sake when she _knew_ that he really wanted nothing more than to strangle someone. Preferably a _long-necked_ someone.

She nodded as she stood and took the kid from her papa. He was pretty heavy for a four year old and she was small for an eleven year old. But she was strong, and he most definitely wasn't the heaviest thing that she'd carried.

"I'm okay, ma'am," the boy in her arms protested as she carried him to the sidelines. "I can walk."

Even though the last part of his protest was likely true, the first part certainly wasn't. There were still tears in his little dark brown eyes. She shook her head, "Don't call me 'ma'am', _vod'ika_. It's Sky, okay? And I don't mind carrying you. I've been shot by one of those _osikla_ things_ several_ times before and I know you're still hurting, little buddy."

"Am I in trouble, Sky?"

Skylar winced. His little face looked so pitiful right then and she could tell by his eyes that he was still scared half to death of some imagined punishment that he thought was coming his way. She shook her head again, "No, _vod'ika_. Absolutely not. There's nothing wrong in getting hurt."

"But I cried."

"That's just your body's reaction. You can't control it." She set him down carefully and started fussing over him, "Where did it hit you?"

"On my arm. I'm fine, ma- Sky." He sniffed and she wiped his tears away. This time, he didn't stiffen as she comforted him. "What does '_vod'ika_' mean?"

"It means 'little brother', Devrin."

"Devrin?" He cocked his head as he questioned her and Skylar chuckled. She'd only been around the boys for about a month and the kids were already picking up a lot of her habits.

"Your name. What do you think? Or do I need to think up another one?"

He shook his head, making his short black curls bounce. And, for the first time since she'd met him, little Devrin smiled. His soft dark brown eyes practically lit up, "I like it."

She beamed back at him before kissing his forehead, "Okay, that's settled. How about we practice some more?" He winced, but his little face was brave. _Mandokarla. Definitely my little brother._ "It's okay, Dev," she said reassuringly. "We'll practice together. I won't let anything happen to you, okay?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

_This isn't why the _Mand'alor_ called us here. But it'_s_ why we're _supposed_ to be here. The boys _need_ us._ Right then, Sky promised herself that she'd do whatever it took to protect them. She was their _ori'vod_ after all.

* * *

_Buir = Papa_

_manda = heaven_

_S'ika = little Skylar_

_Mand'alor = The ruler of the Mandalorians, their Chieftain of Chieftains._

_Mando'ade = Mandalorians_

_ad'ika = sweetheart, little one_

_Mando'ad =Mandalorian_

_Manda'yaim = Mandalore_

_osikla = crappy_

_kaminiise = Kaminoans_

_buy'ce = helmet_

_Cuy'vil Dar = Those who no longer exist._

_dar'yaim = dead world_

_verd'goten = warrior's trials (when a Mando becomes an adult at thirteen)_

_verd'ika = little warrior_

_Su cuy'gar = So you're still alive. (traditional Mando greeting)_

_dar'aliit = no longer family_

_vod'ika = little brother_

_ad'ike = little ones_

_Mandokarla = used to describe someone who has all best traits of a Mandalorian_

_ori'vod = big sister  
_

_Please R&R._


End file.
